I Love You
by Echo Elric
Summary: Roy Mustang was fascinated. He couldn't hold back any longer. He knew he had to have her. WARNING! Roy X FEM!ED MATURE CONTENT!


Beautiful, yes. Exquisite, yes. Astonishing, yes. She was everything. And he was breath-taken from the young, enrapturing woman. Embalmed as the slut Colonel who can get any woman he wants, he has the beautiful features, the golden tongue, the golden looks, and also the golden touch-if you know what I mean.

That night, he was in his usual-with another willing woman whom he planned on taking to dinner and then a love hotel. That's what Roy Mustang did. And the girls LOVED it. But this night was different. When his eyes gazed upon the beauty, he was impressed. He knew he had to have her, but her posture said otherwise. She was obviously strong-willed, and...was that auto-mail?

_Her posture... _he thought. She was a small, compact young lady with a lovely complexioned face. Her eyes were as golden as her hair-which revealed her as Ametris. Even though her hip-long golden hair framed her face, it was obvious that she was worried-also as if she was searching for someone. Roy frowned at that thought. Hopefully she didn't already have a man she was expecting. Yes, Roy was already planning on ditching the woman he was with right now JUST to be with this young golden head.

Roy blinked and looked over at the woman he was with originally. _What was her name again...?_

Roy shrugged his shoulders. He directed the date to a restaurant not far off and told her that he needed to use the men's restroom. A lie, yes, but ANYTHING for the blonde shorty. He went straight for the back door and escaped outside. He never noticed how chilly it was. It was VERY cold-too cold for a young girl outside all alone in the night. He looked around and his gaze stopped at the familiar figure of gold. He made his way over to the puzzled girl. He grabbed her arm-the one which was flesh-and put on his most seductive faces. When she turned around at the sudden touch, he got a better look at her perfectly round face. And the full lips...lust invaded his whole body. But he had to ignore it...for now.

"Hello there, Princess. I'm Roy Mustang-**_Colonel_** Roy Mustang. And I happen to notice you. Are you lost?"

"Fuck off." Roy blinked. He never heard a woman curse so fluently-and he never have been turned down. He frowned-but it turned upside down at his updated plan.

"Are you looking for someone? I could help you." He said as smoothly as he could. The girl looked puzzled for a moment, and then turned away, obviously blushing. "Ye-Yeah, I guess you could help me..." _She's so cute. _Roy thought as he tried his best to look natural while blocking his sudden erection.

The night grew older and colder as the two pair walked down a deserted alley. The young woman said she was trying to find her armored brother (much to Roy's delight it was her brother). She also revealed her name. "Edwina." _A beautiful name for a beautiful person._

Roy thought desperately as he wanted to pounce on top of her right now in the middle of the alley. She was stunning, and she did something to him that no other woman did to him. Then suddenly, out of anguish, he rubbed her hair. She jerked back.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Ed screamed. Roy snapped out of his fantasy as he realized his unusual action. _Her hair, was softer than silk..._ he thought. "Ah, sorry..."

Edwina was a little shocked, but she remained in her composure. They continued their walk. Then she hid her face. "Um...do you.."

Roy looked over at the troubled Edwina. "What's wrong?"

"Do you...like me?"

The question rang in Roy's ears. He couldn't believe that she would say that. He got that comment from EVERY woman, but this girl first impression said she won't tolerate such endeavors. He slide a smirk across his face. "Of course, I do love you."

Edwina's eyes went big as she noticed that Roy said he loved her-but she had absolutely no time to really think about it-because warm lips gently touched her's. Despite the bites of the coldness, the kiss that was set ablaze warmed their bodies to their bones. Ed's head started to go stir crazy. Her brain was going wild. This infatuation had to stop, or she'll go insanely mad. Roy was enjoying the moment.

After their kiss broke, all Ed knew was that she was lying on her back on a pristine red unfamiliar cloth bed. A hotel. She was under someone. It was Roy. He was unbuttoning his shirt while embracing his tender kisses on her neck. She moaned and groaned fiercely as he started on her clothes as well. Then another kiss was placed on her lips as Roy stuck his tongue in, gaining access. He began to massage her hips and she moaned in pleasure.

Then he started to trace his fingers from her hips to the inner parts of her thigh. She shivered in satisfaction. Roy suddenly paused, leaving a disappointed Ed. Roy caught the emotion. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..." Said the blushing Ed. Then Roy nodded and slide a single finger across her vulva. "AHHH! ROY!" He smirked in approval and slide the finger in and out of her. She gasped and moaned and her body started to heat intensely. Then Roy inserted his second finger in, only to have more moaning and gasping. Then Roy took his fingers out and tasted the precum. "You taste as wonderful as I imagined."

Ed smirked only slightly as she caught her breath. "Ah...you...p-pervert..."

Roy had to laugh in his mind. She was just too arrogant. But he loved her for that as well. He unbuttoned his pants and brought out his rock hard erection. It pulsed, wanting to feel Ed all over it. He grabbed her head gently with one hand and the other held her hip. He slid in his cock inside her, grazing over her prostate imediately, causing her to hold her head back hard and scream in total ecstasy. "AH! ROY!" She managed to yelped as she clawed Roy's back in pleasure and hurt. Yes, it hurts badly, but she wanted more.

Roy imediatley picked up the pace, going in and out madly, purposfully wanting to to see more noises and moans he could have Ed make. Ed squeazed her bidy with Roy's. "HARDER... FUCK ME HARDER-AH!" Ed begged loudly as she dug her nails into Roy's skin, causing a faint sight of blood.

His circulation went faster and faster, and his grip on her head turned into groping fistful of her silk hair, and his grip on her hips turned into groping her D-cup breasts. Roy's length continued to bang against Eds prostate.

As the pace went faster and more dirtier, they felt the rise of their climax. To seal the deal, their lips meet in a passionate, wet sloppy kiss as Ed felt him climax, and feeling this sudden strike only permitted her to do the same and climax along with him.

Roy pulled himself out of her and cuddled himself on her. He was overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions. And he wondered how he could climax before her-since it never happened before with other woman. Maybe he was just that much obsessed...

"I love you."

The sudden words rang loudly and played over and over in his mind. He never heard these words before by anyone-maybe a few times by his deceased mother, but not as sweet as Ed did it. He hugged her tighter. Usually, if this was some other woman (like the one he abandoned that night), he would have blown her and then left without a word. But with this girl, he wanted to stay by her forever. Roy sat up and brushed Ed's hair out of the way.

"How about another round?" He said with a smirk.

Ed's face became annoyed. "OI! I just said I loved you-don't you have anything to say?!"

Roy chuckled slightly. He didn't say anything about it because he didn't felt the need to. He leaned in close to her ears.

He whispered,

"Every time my heart beats, it beats for you. Like the rising sun, true and consistent. Those three little words are so beautiful and rare. And it's never enough to express how much I envy you. It'll never truly explain how much you mean to me now. You are now my only, my everything, my reason to be in this world of love. So..." Roy paused before kissing Ed and embracing her further.

"I love you too."

Ed blushed intensively. She smirked. "Well then, let's get started, Roy" she purred.

* * *

~~End

Aha...I needed to get that off my chest. This is a one-chapter kind of thing. Aha... o.O

I had a fucking great time typing this...

FUCKING BLISS! _O

Enjoy a cookie, bros. :3


End file.
